


галактический экспресс 999

by simbay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Outer Space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Две разных поездки. Один экспресс, мчавшийся меж звезд. Одно купе. Два человека: один живой, и два мертвеца — один уже давно умер, а второй стоял одной ногой в могиле.
Relationships: Jeffrey Blake/Harold Tassiter
Kudos: 1





	галактический экспресс 999

**Author's Note:**

> книжку издавали на русском как «ночь в поезде на серебряной реке», но мне нравится более буквальное название  
> по ней (точнее сильно по мотивам) должны были ставить постановку, но ее отменили в ходе некоторых весьма своеобразных обстоятельств (нет не ковид)

Невыразительный женский голос по ЭХО-связи объявил:  
— Следующая станция: Олимпия, район Р-20. Повторяю, следующая станция...  
По стеклу бронепоезда застучали капли кислотного дождя. Хотя галактический экспресс и был чудом давно ушедших технологий, неизведанно как колесивший до сих пор, он заметно устарел морально, а потому его использовали лишь на самых дальних путях галактики, принадлежавших Владоф — те отчего-то не скупались спонсировать железную дорогу (хотя, конечно, весьма условную — поезд был всего-навсего космическим кораблем своеобразной формы, ходившем по одному и тому же маршруту, никаких рельс тут и в помине не было). Возможно, они понимали, что из галактического экспресса еще можно выжать денег, как из туристической изюминки.  
Джеффри, честно говоря, не знал. Но заметку оставил.  
Гиперион интересовался лишь современным, но ему, как принадлежавшему к отделу туризма, еще до того, как в ходе реструктуризации их объединили с другими коллегами, нужно было подмечать все, что теоретически могло принести денег. Именно его силами старая станция Гелиос до сих пор не была разобрана — во-первых, она выглядела стильно, пусть и немного раздолбано (впрочем, с другой планеты не особо-то и разглядишь), и, во-вторых, она банально была символом Гипериона. Разобрать его — все равно что утратить все то, что делало их — ими.  
Гарольда, жаждавшего переработать этот, как он любил выражаться, балласт весом в миллионы тонн стали, эти слова не убедили. Но по какой-то причине Гелиос еще висел в небе над одним из Эденов... Джеффри не любил мыслить подобным образом, но иногда, размышляя об этом, он самодовольно улыбался.  
— Добро пожаловать в жопу мира, Джеф. Самую настоящую.  
Гарольд обвел руками купе, в котором они ехали, и Джеффри недоуменно вскинул бровь.  
Идею прокатиться на галактическом экспрессе предложил именно Гарри, на удивление.  
— По-моему весьма забавно.  
— Не-е-ет, ничерта ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно засопев, Гарольд отмахнулся. Его явно не смущало ни то, что их с вероятностью в сто процентов подслушивают хозяева бронепоезда и олдаты их же корпорации за дверьми купе. — Посмотри! Вместо того, чтобы встретить нас лично, этот херосос решил дать нам шанс прикоснуться к своей, твою мать, «жемчужинке». Мы ему что, интуристы?!  
По какой-то неведомой причине Гарольд жутко злился, и это казалось Джеффри неимоверно забавным.  
Таинственный хозяин, о котором говорил великий и ужасный господин Тесситер, был, впрочем, не главой Владоф — с ним они уже встречались до этого — а личностью не столь значимой для публики, но для производства оружия — еще как. Изготовитель дешевого, но крепкого металла, с которым они собирались встретиться. _«Олимпия Стил»_ обычно обслуживала лишь материнскую корпорацию... ровно до договора между Владоф и Гиперионом о сотрудничестве.  
В последнее время Атлас решили, что биться в конвульсиях слишком скучно, и решили устроить всем горячее напоминание о себе. Во всех галактиках. Джеффри рассеянно гадал, когда это укусит их за задницу.  
— Олимпия — дыра!  
— Это все же промышленная планета, — Джеффри лениво зевнул. Корпоративные разговоры начинали утомлять. — Скорее всего тебе покажут несколько вариантов стали и...  
— Я знаю, что он сделает, — Тесситер резко отмахнулся.  
Он резко дернул за ручку двери, открывая ее в коридор — там проход тщательно охраняли лучшие солдаты Гипериона. Им выделили целый вагон, но Джеффри искренне сомневался, что в конце пути, на Олимпии, у них были бы соседи. Все же, в такие места не ездят. А работники местных предприятий жили прямо там.  
— Тут есть кофейный автомат?  
— Помилуйте, сэр, — ровным голосом проговорил он. Вязалось с его словами плохо. — Мы на галактическим экспрессе. Тут в туалетах вместо мгновенной переработки стоят реакторы вы...  
— Все-все, избавь меня от подробностей!  
Он громко захлопнул дверь.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Гарольд одарил Джеффри своим классическим Очень Тяжелым Взглядом.  
— Вот об этом я и говорил.  
— Тебя везут на секретный проект, уломались на твои условия, а ты еще и не доволен. Уволь.  
— Не ерничай. По-хорошему, Иван мог дать нам нормальный корабль на орбите этой задницы с хорошей переговорной, куда уже притащил бы примеры материалов. Но он же не может без помпезности, надо выебнуться, что у них такие ахеренные заводы. Кошмар! Хорошо, что защитничков природы тут нет, я бы застрелился, честное слово.  
Джеффри с кислым лицом обрадовался, что эти слова не слышал Джон. Их грызня началась интенсивнее с определенного момента — с начала запуска искина «Ангел» — и оба придумывали изощренные способы друг другу нагадить. К счастью, тот был далеко. Слишком, чтобы даже Гарри о нем вспоминал.  
Олимпия раскинулась перед ними скромной газовой планетой. Мазут и прочие выхлопы сделали ее ничуть не лучше какого-нибудь Титана-88 или, упаси боже, Элизия.  
— Честно говоря, мне всегда казалось, что принадлежащая Владоф планета должна называться как-нибудь... — Джеффри потер подбородок, задумавшись. — Стальск-45 или что-то вроде этого.  
Неожиданно, лицо Гарри приобрело загадочно-злорадное выражение лица. Обычно он делал такое, когда был непосредственно причастен к какой-то истории, но Джеффри слишком хорошо знал, что с Владоф у того дела шли не настолько активно, чтобы отсылать людей на Олимпию, а потому это озадачило его.  
— Они и хотели, пока ФО-Два не взбунтовалось.  
— ФО-Два?  
— Фронт Освобождения Олимпии.  
О, противники колонизаторов.  
Джеффри тяжело вздохнул и кивнул. В последнее время он и сам испытывал некоторые трудности в общении с аборигенами на захудалой планете, где они решили построить завод. Честное слово, нужно было дать по шее тому, кто купился на дешевую цену строительства на Пандоре... Даже если это был Гарри.  
Нет. Не так. Особенно если это был Гарри.  
Попробуй замани туда рабочих. Полная автоматизация не могла помочь от ушлых любителей грабежей.  
— До планеты еще нескоро, — заметил Джеффри. — Я слышал, что тут особая посадка.  
— Черт бы их побрал...  
— Кстати, у них неплохие буклеты для туристов, — между делом заметил он, подцепив бумагу из кармашка пустого кресла напротив. — Стоит взять дизайн на заметку...  
— Да, да, может быть...  
Значит, Гарольд решил не слушать.  
Это несколько утомляло. Вздохнув, Джеффри возвел глаза к потолку — тот, по-хорошему, стоило перекрасить, после чего посмотрел в окно. Даже несмотря на близость такой грязной планеты, как Олимпия, красоту местных звезд скрыть было нельзя. Глупо было любить их, когда навидался созвездий по всем галактикам, но отчего-то каждый раз это заставляло Джеффри задуматься и отложить дела.  
Он вдруг тихо рассмеялся, что заставило Гарольда перестать сверлить взглядом дверь купе.  
— Что такое?  
— Мне вспомнилась одна старая история, связанная с галактической железной дорогой, — проговорил Джеффри и откинулся назад. — Вообще-то, это книга, но я смотрел театральную постановку. Она немного... сопливая в твоем понимании, так что я оглашу это сразу, иначе ты выешь мне плешь.  
— Да ладно, начал — так заканчивай, — цыкнул Гарри.  
— Это история про двух юношей, Джованни и Кампанеллу. Они путешествуют на галактическом поезде и встречают множество людей. В целом, вся постановка состояла лишь из разговоров, — Джеффри задумчиво постучал пальцем по колену, — так что никаких красивых спецэффектов там не было. Из декораций — лишь четыре стула.  
— Это те самые постановки, где нужно воображение? Да ладно, и ты пошел на это?  
— Они довольно интересны.  
— Джеф, ты мне лапшу на уши вешаешь, — Гарольд выглядел почти искренне недовольным. — Мы оба были на одной такой, и она оказалась абсолютно отвратительной.  
— По-моему мы неплохо провели вечер тогда, так что не засчитано.  
Губ Джеффри коснулась хитрая улыбка, и на лице у Гарри заиграл едва заметный румянец.  
— А ну-ка цыц! Подумаешь!... — подумав, он добавил. — Ладно. Может быть.  
— Ну так вот, смысл постановки заключался не сколько в разговорах, а в том, что это было прощание Кампанеллы и Джованни. Первый утонул в реке, и поезд вел его в загробный мир. Джованни был еще жив, поэтому у него не было с собой билета...  
— Надеюсь, ты сейчас ни на что не намекаешь.  
Джеффри перевел быстрый взгляд на Гарольда, что стянул очки и смотрел на него самым сердитым своим взглядом.  
Разговоры про загробный мир были ни к чему при подъезде на такую планету, и он это хорошо понимал. Но слова непроизвольно вырвались. Плюс актеры в том представлении сыграли свои роли на славу, дав Джеффри запомнить лишь самое лучшее о той постановке, а не только жалких четыре стула в качестве декораций.  
Он улыбнулся и постучал пальцем по стеклу.  
— На фоне там было полотно со звездами. Думаю, его рисовали как раз в этой галактике. Просто напомнило.  
Олимпия приближалась...

— Сэр? Сэр!  
Резко Джеффри распахнул глаза.  
Значит, всего лишь сон. Хорошее старое воспоминание...  
Это несколько разочаровало его — он не мог не признаться, что испытывал ностальгию по тем временам — а потому некоторое время он игнорировал чужой зов и обдумывал увиденное. Кто бы мог подумать, что он вспомнит именно это... Впрочем, учитывая место, в котором они сейчас находились, это было даже отчасти логично. Ассоциации возникали сами собой.  
Он вновь сидел в купе галактического экспресса, вновь перед ним раскинулась грязная ржавая Олимпия, а впереди ждали лишь пробы металла и новый договор с Владоф. Уже против Даля — Атлас давно почивал. Впрочем, это были лишь детали — как и то, что пусть рядом с ним и сидел новый гендир их корпорации, у него было другое лицо.  
На Джеффри внимательным взглядом смотрел новый идол Гипериона.  
Джек.  
Нет, на самом деле. Его двойник. Тимоти Лоуренс.  
Джек пусть и обладал манерой выбирать для присутствия несколько своеобразные встречи, но все же даже ему хватало здравого смысла не соваться на Олимпию. При всем его отношении к новому боссу Джеффри не мог осуждать этот выбор.  
А потому страдать приходилось Тимоти.  
Мягко улыбнувшись, Джеффри устало откинулся на спинку кресла и тяжело выдохнул.  
— Прошу прощения, задремал, — он задумался. — И давайте уже без «сэров» и прочего уважительного. Не то люди что-то заподозрят. Нам это сейчас ни к чему.  
— Ну что Вы, сэр, — Тимоти сверкнул белозубой ухмылкой. Вот что, а ее он научился копировать просто мастерски. — Я в своем деле профессионал. Ни одна собака не догадается, что перед ними не сам Джек.  
— Ну я-то догадался, — с улыбкой заметил Джеффри.  
Они оба рассмеялись; в отличие от Джека, у Тимоти был более приятный искренний смех. Откровенно говоря, он был рад тому, что отправился на Олимпию именно в компании двойника, а не самого гендира. Конечно, Джек обладал харизмой и способностью довольно увлекательно болтать двадцать четыре часа в сутки обо всякой чуши, своего рода талант, но Тимоти просто не был... Джеком. И вел себя более деликатно.  
Деликатности Гипериону ныне не хватало...  
Это удручало.  
— А Вы и не собака, сэр.  
Ой, ну хорош подлизывать.  
Взгляд Джеффри вновь устремился в окно, на Олимпию. С его последнего визита на эту планету прошло не так уж и много, если подумать. Даже десяти лет не было. В циклах существований крупных корпораций это было сущим ничем. Он опустил глаза ниже, пока вдруг жутко знакомые слова не вырвались сами:  
— Олимпия — дыра. Добро пожаловать в жопу мира, мистер Лоуренс.  
— Говорите со знанием дела, — Тимоти вскинул бровь.  
— Я уже был здесь.  
— В этой дыре?  
Тимоти растеряно заморгал, и Джеффри весело фыркнул.  
— На том же самом заводе.  
— Ну дела!  
— Еще с тогдашним гендиректором, господином Тесситером.  
— Тес? — переспросил Тимоти. Джеффри скривился. Эту дурную кличку тот перенял не иначе, как от Джека. — Это тот мужик с козлиной бородкой, которой еще обосрал меня по ЭХО-связи?  
Почему-то это неожиданно рассмешило Блейка. Он прекрасно осознавал, что вряд ли Тимоти мог особо привязаться к Тесситеру, как человеку, у Джона и то было больше возможностей — в конце концов, их ругань была своеобразной формой доверительных отношений, ведь если Гарри нужно было что-то абсолютно глупое, но работающее — он знал, у кого это попросить. Но то, что Тимоти запомнил именно это из их коротких переговоров...  
— Он самый.  
— И Вы не полаялись? — заметив недовольство на лице Блейка, Тимоти поправился: — В смысле, он был весьма... ну, Вы знаете. Тяжелый характер.  
— Мы были в дружественных отношениях, если Вы об этом.  
— Да ладно, можно и не таиться, — Тимоти, на удивление, начал читать людей, как книги. — Довольно грустно, что... Гм. Так произошло. Полагаю, Олимпия Вам теперь как кость в горле.  
— Все в порядке.  
Судя по взгляду, Тимоти ему ни на йоту не поверил.  
Пускай. Не было смысла предавать старым воспоминаниям, тем более что ностальгии по Олимпии — цена грош. Да и Тимоти не был тем человеком, с которым можно было это хоть как-то обсудить. Ряды знакомых, тех, кто помнил славные времена еще того красно-черного Гипериона редели; золото, словно ржавчина, стремительно поглощала всех их. Смешно, что теперь людьми, которые действительно могли припомнить те самые славные времена, по итогу оказались Искатели, согласившиеся когда-то давно помочь в устранении деликатной проблемы со взбунтовавшимися Клаптрапами.  
Кто бы сказал ему об этом пару лет назад... Не поверил бы.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Джеффри на выдохе произнес:  
— Нас ждет очень сложная задача, мистер Лоуренс.  
— Изображать из себя пафосных долбоебов, а самим убедить подписать договор?  
Формулировки у него были своеобразными. Влияние Джона, не иначе.  
— Именно.  
— Ну, если с господином Тесситером вышло, то почему мы не сможем? — Тимоти подмигнул ему и цокнул. — Не поймите неправильно, но он был в чем-то точно таким же козлом. По моим ощущениям. Но и я не Джек, все же.  
То, что Тимоти не был Джеком, делало ситуацию в тысячу раз проще.  
Они начали подлетать к орбите Олимпии, как вдруг Тимоти приподнялся и приблизился к окну. Он странным взглядом уставился на ближайшее звездное созвездие, не меркнувшее на фоне выхлопов планеты, после чего вдруг щелкнул пальцами.  
— Ага!  
— Что-то интересное, мистер Лоуренс?  
— Я уже видел эти звезды. Когда пытался попасть на работу в один театр, — Джеффри удивленно вскинул бровь, и Тим усердно закивал: — Старая постановка о...  
— «Ночь на галактической железной дороге»?  
— Удивлен, что Вы знаете! Я пробовался на роль Кампанеллы.  
Пожалуй, по-настоящему тут был удивлен Джеффри, но он не подал виду.  
Вернувшись в кресло, Тимоти вытянулся и громко хрустнул шеей, после чего едва слышно пробормотал:  
— Посмотрите, до чего докатился. Лучше бы играл в том театре, а не это все...  
— Роль Кампанеллы сложна, мистер Лоуренс. Некоторые говорили, что для правильного ее исполнения необходимо смириться с приближающейся неминуемой кончиной.  
— Прямо как сейчас, да?  
Тимоти лающе расхохотался.  
Его и правда могли убить в любой момент. Вместо Джека, или, например, если им будет нужен труп того для публики, изуродуй противники настоящий слишком сильно. У Тимоти не было выбора, не было права голоса, будущего тоже не было, он был фактически живым мертвецом, который просто ждал очередной странной выходки оригинала и расплаты за это.  
— Вечно Вам не везет на соседей по купе, да, мистер Блейк?  
— О чем Вы?  
— Тесситер уже мертв, я... ну. Опустим детали. И вот мы едем на галактическом экспрессе, и все это напоминает эту старую историю...  
«Надеюсь, ты сейчас ни на что не намекаешь», — раздался в голове чужой знакомый голос, и Джеффри сузил глаза, не отводя взгляда от Тимоти. Тот же, несмотря на сказанное, продолжал сверкать широкой ухмылкой. Таковым было смирение.  
Таким бы был, наверное, настоящий Кампанелла.  
— По-моему, сэр, — со смешком заметил Тимоти, — Вы самый что ни на есть настоящий Джованни.


End file.
